Diaries Of A Hopeless Romance
by IKWhatGirlsLike
Summary: Picks up where TLO left off but Percy and Annabeth never kissed. As Annabeth's feelings grow, she gets snappier and snappier, and more fights occur between the two. Read as they drive each other to the edge, then over it. Drama. Romance. Humor. Percabeth.
1. Log 1

**Only difference is, Annabeth and Percy don't kiss at the end of the book. Picks up where The Last Olympian leaves off. Review if you like it. Probably not very good.**

_**Diaries Of A Hopeless Romance**_

_Log: 10:13 p.m. Friday, February 5th, 2010_

_Percy Jackson._

_My heart beats faster even thinking of his name._

_He is so stupidly clueless._

_I send him every single signal a person could possibly give, and he doesn't catch on._

_His eyes, his hair, his smile, his twisted sense of humor, his beginning-to-form muscles, his intolerance for being smart._

_I __love__ hate him._

_WHY DOES HE MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY?_

_It's not fair._

_How come I'm the one who has to suffer through these emotions-why can't he?_

_Unless..._

_Maybe, just maybe, he has a tiny bit of emotion for me too-if you know what I mean._

_I want to think this, but I also don't want to get my hopes up for nothing._

_I thought this journal was just gonna be a stupid waste of time but it's been helping me relieve my stress a bit._

_Maybe I'll go see him later, even though I want to see him NOW._

_Right now, the thing I want to do most is run to Percy, tackle him to the ground, and kiss him._

_I can imagine what it would be like-he'd be confused at first then he'd tangle his hands in my hair and kiss me back hard._

_He would look into my eyes, and he would see all the emotion I've kept hidden and tell me all along that he's felt the same._

_Then we would date for six months, and I'd be so comfortable with him that I'd let him take over my body._

_It would be perfect, he'd rent a hotel room and he'd lay rose petals all around the room, and he'd make me change into sexy lingerie, and I'd be embarrased, and he'd tell me that I'm perfect and look fantastic._

_I'd wake up in the morning and he'd be there, and he would take me away on a secret trip._

_After two years of being in love, he'd propose to me and we'd have the perfect wedding._

_Then we'll have kids at a young age so I won't be one of those old moms, we'd have 3 kids-2 sons, and a daughter._

_..._

_But he doesn't like me like that, and I'll probably end up all alone._

_This one girl, Raven, said that I'm a stubborn bitch who's never going to get a boyfriend because I'm really annoying._

_As much as I hate to admit it, I believed her._

_Why can't he like me?_

_I mean, I'm OK looking, right?_

_Well there goes my self esteem._

_Well, I'm not letting Percy hurt me ANYM_

"Booooo!" somebody said and appeared in front of me.

I screamed until I realized it was Percy laughing his stupid ass off, I quickly closed my journal and glared at him. "What the hell was that?" I yelled at him.

"I was-ha-watching you write-hahaha-in the tree and-haha-you should have seen your face!!!"

I snapped my hand out and grabbed his leg, we both stared at each other in silence before I smiled sweetly and twisted it. He fell to the ground with a groan and did a faceplant into the soft dirt. He rolled over onto his back and rubbed the dirt off his face.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"For being stupid!" I said just as angrily.

I got up and walked toward my cabin, I plopped down on my bed and hid my journal in a little compartment in my nightstand. I tried meditating, crossing my legs and placing my hands, palms up, on my knees.

"Ommmm," I said. "Ommm-I feel so stupid-ommmmm-I'm going to kill that idiot of a Seaweed Brain-ommmmm."

I sighed and uncrossed my legs, I glared out the window where I could see Percy walking to the lake. I watched in guilty anticipation as he took off his shirt. He wasn't too muscular, actually he wasn't muscular period. He had a lean and kinda wimpy complexion but his back was pretty sexy.

I got up and walked to the window to get a closer look, he ran a hand through his hair before he dived into the water. He was under for a minute before coming back up, flustered. He jumped out and kept glancing back in nervously. He quickly grabbed his shirt and power walked away from it. He looked at my cabin and saw me ogling at his body, he looked at me with a frown.

He glanced sideways before jogging to the window, he was still wet and shirtless.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. He did a quick assesment of himself in my mirror, through the window.

"Nothing," I said as nonchalantly as I could. "I was just thinking about how horrible you'd look if you ever scared me again."

That brought a grin to his face and he looked around him once more before scrambling into my cabin...through the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked, half angry, half amused.

"Hanging out with my best friend," he explained.

He flopped down on my bed and gestured for me to join him. (Since I was the camp counsler of the Athena Cabin, I got my own room while everyone else had to share one huge room.)

"You're getting my bed wet." I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes and dryed not only himself, but my bed too. "Happy?"

"No!" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighed and grabbed onto my arms, he pulled me onto my bed. He rolled over and placed his knees on either side of my ribs, pinning my hands down above my head, effectively immobilizing me. He started laughing and I couldn't help but join in, it felt great to laugh with him again. I hadn't been doing that too often since my feelings for him were growing way too fast for my liking.

"I've got Annabeth, daughter of Athena," he sang. "She's stuck in my clutches, and isn't getting free...na!"

His idiocy and inability to rhyme made me burst into another fit of laughter. He grinned down at me, and slowly released my hands, I didn't want him to let go of me though. I grabbed his arms and held them in the air, his smile faded and he looked at me weirdly, we both stopped breathing and just stared.

Then I hooked my leg around his waist and flipped him over, he was caught by surprise and yelped as the tables were turned. I sat on his stomach and smiled, I held him in the same position as he did to me before.

"I've got Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He's stuck beneath me and..." I began singing but then my emotions took over me." Is never leaving me again." I finished, in my regular voice.

I let go of one of his hands and trailed my fingernails gently across his cheek. He swallowed and blushed red, he was probably embarrassed that I was touching him in that manner.

"Sorry," I said, also embarrased. I got off him and sat on the bed instead.

He poked me with his foot and I looked at him, his expression clearly stated he was confused. "What's been up with you lately? You're avoiding me and you never want to hang out anymore. And what was up with that journal?"

"What about it?" I asked urgently.

"What were you writing about?"

"Nothing," I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Nothing?" he asked sarcastically. "So you just wrote down random words?"

"It's none of your business what I write about, if you wrote in a journal too then I wouldn't ask you about it." No, but I would find it and read it while you sleep, I added silently.

"Come, on, Anna." he prodded.

I smiled a bit at the shortened version to my name, I kind of liked it, I mean what kind of name is Annabeth? A stupid one.

"Alright, if you want the truth," I sighed. "I wrote about how much I like that new boy, Vick."

"Vick?"

"Yeah, he's goregeous.

"Huh," he said.

"Hey, Percy?" I asked. He looked up at me. "Do you like anyone?"

He blushed again, filling his face with blood. "Umm, well, Rachel is pretty."

"RACHEL!?! She's not even a half-blood! She's just some human girl who's meddiling in our affairs! What is the matter with you? WHY DO YOU LIKE HER?!" I screamed.

He was so startled with my outburst that he fell of my bed with a plunk. "What's wrong with Rachel?" he asked, too startled to be angry.

"She's not right for you," I said, more calmly then before.

"And I suppose you know who is?"

"YES, YOU IDIOT!!!"

"THEN, WHO?"

"M-" I was about to say "me" but I caught myself just in time.

"Who?"

"Never mind." I mummbled.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Noo."

"T-"

"Get out."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

He threw me one more angry glance and climbed out my window. "YOU FOGOT YOUR SHIRT!" I screamed.

I threw the damp shirt that had been on my floor out the window, it made a slapping sound as it hit his face.

"You just can't stand to clue everyone in, can you?" he yelled. "Oh, I'm Annabeth Chase with my curly hair and California skin. I like everything that has to do with architecture and outshining everyone." he said, faking my voice poorly.

"Well you just can't stand to try to listen, all you do is block me out and act as if I'm not here when you're around _her_. I'm Percy Jackson with my sea green eyes and power over water. I like to hurt everyone around me and ignore my best friend because she's not important enough for me." I said, using a deeper voice to fake his.

"At least Rachel listens to me!"

I screamed and jumped through the window, tackling him as I came down and sat on his stomach again, I began punching him as hard as I could. This happened extremelly quickly, which meant I had no thoughts before I did that.

Somebody pulled me off him and a couple people had to restrain me from attacking him again. My hands were in claws and I thrashed against everyone trying to hold me back. Percy got up slowly, his face looked hurt-emotionally-and he backed away from me quickly. Then he stopped and moved closer until he was about a foot in front of me.

He grabbed my face with both his hands, causing me to still. "Annabeth Chase, stop what you are doing. I want you to close your eyes and count to ten."

I was mesmorized by his intense gaze and relunctantly did as he said. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10." I counted evenly.

"Open your eyes," he whispered.

I opened my eyes and realized he was much closer to me, he calmly grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into a reassuring hug. "I'm so sorry," I whispered into his shoulder, also hugging him. "I didn't mean to freak out. I guess I'm bipolar, huh?"

"I'm sorry too, I provoked you."

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, "Yeah, you did. You really hurt me, Percy."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, pulling me even closer.

I stepped back and took notice of everyone surronding us, there was approximately 15 campers. Percy put his hands up and said, "We're all good here. Move on!"

Everybody shuffled along, muttering about how the've seen much worse fights. Percy silently took my hand and tugged me to the beach, I followed relunctantly. We sat down on the sand and stared at the gently rolling waves, it was absolutely gorgeous. I hesitated then rested my head on Percy's shoulder, he put his arm loosely around my waist with his palm flat across the sand.

"If you can control water, why can't you control the earth?" I asked abruptly.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Poseidon is known as god of the sea and the earthquacker."

He got a curious glint in his eye, and he grabbed a handful of sand, he examined it then threw it in the air. It showered down on us, softly. "Well so much for that observation." Percy said, a little disappointed.

I also grabbed a handful and shook it through my fingers so only a little was left. I held it in front of him and said, "Concentrate and I want you to picture it as clearly as you can floating in a circle."

His eyebrows knit together and he concentrated souly on the sand. A second later, I watched in fascination as grain by grain the sand rose from my hand. Once all the sand was in the air, it began moving in a slow circle then it got faster and faster until it took on the sparkler effect; they were no longer indiviual grains but what looked like a solid circle.

"That was amazing!" I shouted.

I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek, it left a light mark where my lipgloss smeared on it. I blushed, licked my thumb, and wiped the smudge away. He touched the place where I had kissed him and I saw his face heat up. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason. I was just happy that you discovered a new power."

"We. We discovered a new power." he corrected.

"Hey, Perce?" I asked. "You remeber when I kissed you? Mount Saint Helens?"

"How could I forget?"

"That was my first kiss," I admitted.

"Mine too."

"And it kind of sucked. You just sat there like an idiot."

"Hey! You caught me by surprise and then you were just gone!"

"Yeah... And I know where you went, where you were sent to. I just have a question, well I actually have a lot of questions. Why did you give it up?"

"It was neccesary."

"Oh."

I refrained from asking him more about it, I didn't want to get sucked into that again. "So I was your first kiss, huh? Was it any good?" he asked.

"Honestly? Yeah. I thought about it every single day you were gone, I wished so badly that you would come home," I paused and grabbed his hand, lacing my fingers with his. "To me."

We didn't speak for awhile but he finally spoke up. "Have you kissed anyone since then?" he asked.

"Yeah, but never anything real. They were like what I gave you, quick. What about you?"

He didn't meet my eyes and I already knew the answer. "Rachel," we both said together.

"But it was the same as you just told me, short and quick and doesn't really count."

"Yup."

"Sooo....neither of us has had any real kisses. Maybe...maybe me and you could do one, just so we know what a real kiss feels like."

"Sure." I said immediatly.

He turned to me so we were knee to knee, he leaned in slowly, too slowly. I grabbed his hair and pulled him to me quickly, I felt his lips on mine and it was wonderful. Even though they were chapped, they were nice. It was a nice, slow, _hot,_ kiss.

We finally pulled back and I looked down at my hands. "That was nice," I commented.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Well I should proably be getting to my cabin now..."

"Oh, okay, I'll see you in the morning?"

"I'll be here. Not like I have a life and anywhere to go."

"Riiight."

"Good night, love you." I realized what I said and froze, OH SHIT! "I-I meant as, you know, best friend wise. Love you, buddy."

"Good night, Anna," he said. I walked ten steps before he called out to me, "LOVE YOU TOO!!"

I smiled and continued walking, I was extremelly happy, fuck it, I was absolutely elated. I walked to my cabin and slipped in the door, I rushed to my night stand and furiously scriblled down what had happened today, in my journal. 2 hours and a massive headache later, I fell asleep, having finished my entry, I was exhausted.


	2. Authors Note Sorry READ!

OMG I am so sorry guys! I've been very distarcted lately, what with guy troubles and all. Expect updates on most my stories very soon. I am watching the SuperBowl at the moment (GO COLTS) and am very busy. God! I am officially scared, I do, in fact, NOT want to get hunted down and killed in my sleep, thank you VERY much. Give me a break guys, if you knew what I've been going through... So, yeah, expect updates soon. AND DAMN YOU SAINTS!!!! STOP INTERCEPTING THE BALL! BITCHES! Sorry, about that, I need to express my football related anger in some way and hitting my best friend is not the way to go. Okay, so don't harrass me anymore. I am about to update. i am sensitive about death threats. very small voice. Remember to review when I update, and thank you. GOOOO COLTS, WOOT! Later, babes, Mel out.

Oh and also, if you think Annabeth is ooc in my latest story, stfu. She is a relatively angry person and I believe I have expressed that well. Also, you DO NOT know how she thinks so leave me alone about the ooc comments. Man. (If you haven't caught on yet, I am bipolar so please do not provoke me, thanks.)

Alright, so for real now, Mel out.


	3. Log 2

_**Diaries Of A Hopeless Romance**_

If there was one disadvantage of being a daughter of Athena, other than the sometimes annoying know-it-all composture, it was that you could never stay asleep late. I groaned and rolled out of bed, it was 6 o'clock, I was certain of it. I didn't need a clock to tell me that, I woke up everyday at the exact same time.

I was too exhausted to change from my nightwear: an orange cami, white sweats, and hair in a really messy ponytail. I slipped on a pair of fuzzy blue slippers, and made a chai latte from the expresso maker. I was half in a daze and didn't realize where I was going until I was already knocking on his door.

I heard a drowsy, "Come in," being shouted.

I walked in the door and plopped down on the bed next to Percy. I snuggled up to him and sighed contently as his arms curved around my waist and he pulled me into him. We both fell asleep like that.

When I woke up again, I looked down and shrugged carefully out of the arms that had been around me. "Seaweed Brain," I coaxed. "Get your lazy ass out of bed."

"No!" came his muffled reply.

I sighed irritably and yanked the blanket off him, we both screamed as I saw what lay beneath. Percy was under there completely naked. I averted my gaze and tried running out of the room, I stumbled in my haste and fell flat on my back. I groaned and had trouble getting up, for all I knew I could have thrown out my back.

I groaned and tried getting back up but I had some serious difficulties. "You need some help?" Percy called.

"No I got this!" I yelled back. I didn't want to see his face, I was far too embarrassed for that.

He didn't listen to me, despite my warning, he came into view sporting a dirty towel. He was bright red with embarrasment but he was obviously much more worried about me than that. He helped me up and half carried me to his bed, he gave me the 'one seond' sign and grabbed a pair of shorts. "Umm, you mind closing your eyes for a second?" he asked. I closed my eyes tight in answer and I heard a rustling sound. "Okay."

I opened my eyes back up and noticed that he was wearing the baggy black sweatshorts he was holding before. I shifted slightly and I felt a stab of pain in my back, I cried out quietly and fell back on his bed. He rushed over to me and looked down, I groaned in pain and felt that I couldn't move.

Indecision crossed his face for a second but then he rolled me over on my stomach and gently pushed up my shirt, I was in too much pain to protest. He lifted it over my head but, thankfully, I had a bra on so he couldn't see anything. It would be so like Percy to try something like that at a time like this. He probed my back gently with his fingers and he pressed on the tender areas. I gasped as pain hit my lower back and I managed to slap his hand away.

"Annabeth, you're hurt." he stated.

"Really?" I huffed sarcasitcally.

He sighed and sat down between my legs, I froze in discomfort. I felt him lean on me so as to grab a bottle of water, then I felt his hands on my back again. I watched in the mirror as he dumped the bottle of water on my back and touched his palms to the sore spots. He closed his eyes, took a deep breathe, and then my back began healing. I sucked in air sharply as the pain increased then disappeared completely.

He grabbed his dirty towel off the floor and dryed my back slowly, I relaxed into his bed and buried my face in his pillow. He continued massaging my back, I didn't protest, his fingers were like magic. I moaned lightly and he increased his rubbing vigorously. I moaned louder and clutched the pillow, I looked up and looked at Percy's face in the mirrow, he was smiling and his eyes were clouded over slightly.

I smirked and buried my face back in the pillow, his fingers moved higher. He stopped at my bra strap then carefully undid it, I gasped but didn't try to stop him. At most he'd only be able to see the sides of my boobs, which I was alright with. He slid up on me so as to get my shoulders and ended up sitting on my ass. I sucked in some more air and pushed my back harder against his fingers.

He chuckled quietly and once again increased his rubbing, he slid his hands from my shoulders and down the sides of my boobs. "This alright with you?" he asked.

"That was a really delayed question, Seaweed Brain," I laughed.

Then the horn blew, signaling it was time for breakfast, I jumped, startled. I rolled out from under him and stood up, he stared at me until I remembered I wasn't wearing a shirt or bra and covered myself. I used one arm to cover my boobs and used the other to slap him across the face playfully and put my shirt back on.

I pushed him out the door ahead of me and gave his ass a quick slap, he jumped forward and looked at me wide eyed. "Woah, woah, woah! What was that?" Percy demanded.

"Hey, you touched my boobs, you deserved that." I smirked.

"You didn't stop me, and you were moaning like crazy, I believe it's safe to say that you enjoyed it." he threw back.

I bumped him with my shoulder and walked backwards so I could see him grinning at me. He picked up his pace so we were walking really close together. I tripped and fell but Percy caught me just as I hit the ground and he fell on me in a heap.

"Oh." I said as his weight pressed down on me.

"Sorry," he murmmered. "I guess my ninja skills are lacking."

"It would be just a bit different if you actually HAD ninja skills."

"Hey!" he said.

I just smiled and continued walking, this time the right way. "You know, Percy, you're really not that bad with giving massages." I complimented, face burning.

He smiled slightly in embarrassment. "Thanks. My mom used to make me do it to her all the time. Well, except I left her shirt on."

I glanced at him, he was smirking at me, I jabbed him with my elbow.

"That was a one time deal, buddy. I bet you hadn't even seen boobs up until 10 minutes ago." His whole face turned bright red, and he frowned down at his feet, I felt bad immediately. "I'm sorry. That was low, I didn't mean to hurt your player status."

We both knew Percy was way far from being a player, he couldn't do it if he tried.

We arrived at the Mess Hall and we parted ways, he smiled at me one last time, and gave my ass one parting smack. I blushed as people started talking, I knew it would be all around camp within the hour.

I sat with my siblings and ignored their questioning looks, instead I joined whole heartedly in their conversations. I glanced up at Percy and our eyes met for just a second before I looked down and kept up with the current topic, architecture, of course.

"Hey, Annabeth." Dani, my half-sister who was about half a year older than me, said.

"Hmmm?" I implored.

"I dare you to blow a kiss to your little boyfriend." she said, smirking.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I said flatly.

"So the son of Poseidon staring at you right now, the same one who slapped your _ass _in front of _everyone, _might I add, is NOT you're boyfriend?"

I didn't know how she knew he was staring at me, her back was to him and she hadn't looked behind her. "Yup, pretty much."

"Whatever, _anyway_, I dare you to blow him a kiss." I made to protest but she put her hand up. "It's alright if you're too scared. We understand, Annabeth."

I bared my teeth, stupid fatal flaw, we all knew I was going to do it. "Fine," I growled, shrugging nonchalantly, as if it didn't matter.

I looked up and noticed Percy staring at me again, I glanced up at the sky, then kissed my palm and blew him a kiss. He turned red from his neck to his ears, he glanced down then back up at me. He glanced around then blew me one back, I felt myself blush even more and I looked down at my plate.

Everyone at my table began laughing their asses off at me, I was so embarrassed. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, I sighed and got up from the table. I walked toward my cabin slowly, hugging my arms around me as I did so. I had never felt so out of place, so embarrassed, Camp had always been my home but it was beginning to feel less and less like it.

I layed down in my bed on my stomach and began writing in my journal again.

_Log 2:_

_The confused feelings never go away. Today, I let him touch me-but only my boobs, and it wasn't like a full on feel up though. I try so hard to get him out of my head but, honestly, I don't think I want to even try anymore. There's just...something about him._

_He might not be the best kisser out there but he had enough passion to make up for it. I'm going to make him start working out, I have had enough of his wimpyness, especially when he had the potential to be not just hot, but __**sexy**__._

_And his fingers are like magic, which gave me the perfect excuse to take my shirt off in front of him. Haha, no I'm just kidding. I'd rather see him without a shirt on. Percy + no shirt = happy Annabeth. Oh, gods, I love that boy._

_Ugh, it's almost time to give the new campers Greek lessons, sucks._

I sighed and put away my diary, then I got up from my bed and walked outside. Then I saw the hottest guy ever, and forgot all about Percy, but only for a second.

**Tell me what you think. If anyone wants to beta-read for me, I'm taking the first person who PM's me about it. Also, if you have any ideas, share them, don't be greedy, bitch. Okay, review. Mel out.**


	4. Author's Note IMPORTANT

I regret to inform you all that I am taking a break from fanfiction. Actually, I'm not sure at all if it's only temporary. Who knows. But yeah, with that being said, good bye. Don't be too angry. Sorry. Bye.


	5. Author's Note IM BACK

I've decided I'm done with my temporary break. Congratulations. But my chapters will probably be dark and maybe creepy and stuff. Better then nothing. If anyone has any ideas, give them to me. And if you gave me some for the last chapter, I forgot them so you should resend them. Sorry. At least I'm being truthful. Well have a _great _summer and review well. And check out ALL my stories. If you like this one then you'll like the next. Look at my new misc. story too. I'm currently working on that one and updates are more frequent with it. So ya, get right on that. Oh, and if I stay off of fanfiction for a month without updating at all then I'm dead so feel free to continue the stories if you like. Thank you. ~ Melanie


End file.
